Zen Uzumaki-Senju the legend
by chrissnick
Summary: I deleted the last story realizing it was overall bad so here is my second attempt. This is the Legend of Zen Uzumaki-Senju a oc This story is not cannon and while certain parts will follow the actual story many things will be different Warning characters will die and naruto and zen will never be paired with Sakura or Hintia or God forbid Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

This is a rewrite of my first story but I hope this one does a little better.

First just like the description says Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke will never be paired with Naruto or any OC's of my creation ever.

Major Characters will die though I won't spoil who.

Zen will have a Bloodline and a Dojutsu though which ones are not decided just yet.

i do not own Naruto

Chapter 1

Zen Uzumaki-Senju was born on a warm April night in the Hidden Village of Whirlpools. His mother an Uzumaki named Mina who was Cilvian taylor. His Father on the other hand was Jin Senju a man feared for his ninja ability around the nations. Jin came to Uzu as the village is referred after the Senju and Uchiha formed the village hidden in the leaves or Konoha for short. Jin decided he was done fighting and thanks to the close ties of the Senju and Uzumaki he was able to retire in Uzu. Mina was a typical looking Uzumaki woman with red hair. Jin was similar to Tobirama Senju with White hair and red tattoos on his face.

Zen was born that night with White hair just like his father. What he gained from his mother would be revealed later in his life but for now he was truly his fathers son. When Jin saw his son he was overjoyed when he saw the peaceful look on his wife's face after the birth he related it to a zen look so he decided his sons name to be Zen. Mina agreed to the name and he was now Zen Uzumaki-Senju.

6 years later

Zen is now a genin after graduating the ninja academy though in terms of ability he was easily jonin level. This was only in ninjutsu and genjutsu as his other abilities relate to his physical size and he wasn't developed enough. His mind was on par with a adult Nara and that is saying something. He was no beginner in Taijustu and Kenjustu or even Fuinjustu but those come with growth in body and experience. He couldn't believe he was appointed to learn from the Uzukage himself and become his student.

Mina and Jin couldn't be happier and sadder for their son. Happy because he would learn from Tobi Uzumaki the First Uzukage and a man who is said to be on par with Tobirama Senju in terms of overall ability. Sad because their son was going to bea trained killer at six years old. Jin told his son whom he had helped grow as much as he had he would always be there to help him if he needed it and Mina told him she would always love him no matter what.

The reason Tobi decided Zen with uld be his student was because he saw and felt something inside Zen would lead him to become the greatest ninja to ever walk the nations. So Zen made his way to Tobi's office to begin his training with him. Tobi welcomed Zen and told him what he expected of a student of his and that he would have no less than Zen's absolute best at all times and there would never be slaking. Zen knew that his life from this point would be worse than Hell itself. Tobi knew what his new student was thinking and couldn't help but feel a small amount of pity for the Hell he was going to put him through but he also knew Zen would thank him later for it.

1 year later

It has been one year since Zen began his training with Tobi and he couldn't believe the results his already impressive nin and gen jutsu jumped to high jonin from low jonin his chakra control and size have increased. His Tai and Ken jutau are mid chunin and his fuinjutsu increased to mid jonin. Overall he has grown greatly and many joke he looks like a young Tobirama Senju. Tobi also decided after a mission where Zen saved a team of chunin Uzumaki now that the First Ninja War has began to give him the rank chunin at the age of seven.

End

Tell me what you think so far

until next time later!


	2. Chapter 2

It's been months since the release of the last chapter but that's because I completely forgot to update with the ending of my senior year of high school.

Now before anyone asks I'm still sticking to my pairings I had planned. Now lets begin.

chapter 2

Zen had just returned from saving the chunin team and just got his promotion but he now had to play an active role in the War. He was given the job of giving a letter from The Uzukage Tobi to Hashirama Senju about the sharing of troops. As he departed he couldn't help but feel he was going to regret his desire to take this mission but put it in the back of his mind as he left with the letter. He had to get to the border where he was to meet his escort to the village a young Konoha ninja named Hiruzen Sarutobi who was the student of Tobirama Senju and Hashirama Senju. Hiruzen was about 5ft 5in tall and was about 14 years old (and wore what he Does in the anime) Hiruzen was surprised to see . a ninja so young on such an important mission but didn't say anything about it. As they made their way to Konoha they were ambushed by two ninja the first was the Golden Rock of Iwa Jin Chong and the terror of Suna Chi Ching two high A rank ninja who made a name as a formidable ambush squad during the war so far. Hiruzen knew he would have a hard time taking both on by himself thinking Zen couldn't fight these ninja because of his age.

Hiruzen told Zen to stay back and provide long distance suppshield ort as he summoned Enma the Prince of Monkeys ( he has yet to become King) Zen decided to listen and jumped back as Hiruzen attacked Jin with a swipe to his head as zen fired his Water style Water Missile justu at Chi. Jin dodged the blow and used his right leg to target Hiruzens right arm to try and disarm him. Chi decided to use his most powerful Genjustu to end this fight fast as he had heard of Hiruzen the Fire Ape of Konha and started the hand seals but was stopped as Zen used his speed to launch a punch to his midsection. Chi evaded the hit and grabbed Zens leg and threw him at a tree. Zen was able to land on the tree and used Fire Style Fire Vortex justu with three quick hand seals and fired it at Chi. Jin seeing this decided to use his famous Earth Style Golden Rock justu to shield Chi but Hiruzen saw this and fired his Fire Style Fire dragon bullet justu to hit Jin. Jin got 2nd degree burns as he barely got out of the way. Chi who know that they underestimated them because of Zen decided they needed a retreat and used his Genjustu hiding in the wind justu to help them escape. Hiruzen was glad as he knew they got off easy because they had underestimated them and that wouldn't happen a secound time. He told Zen they needed get to Konoha as fast as they could.

They arrived to the gates after another 2 hour run and were greeted by Tobirama who was able to sense them before they arrived and used his Flying Thunder God to Transport them to the Hokage office. Hashirama greeted them and asked Zen to have a seat. Zen gave Hashirama the letter and let him read it. Hashirama was shocked not because Tobi agreed to share troops but that he asked that He and Tobirama teach Zen for the next 3 years. Hashirama decided to test Zen and told him he would have to pass a test from both himself and Tobirama if he wanted their training and said to meet them tomorrow at training ground 7 to receive his testes. What shocked him more was learning Zen was Part Senju and had already decided to train him but still wanted to give him the test but didn't make his thoughts known. Tobirama was thinking along the same lines as his brother but decided to talk with Hiruzen to ask him about what he thought of Zen's skills.


End file.
